1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyolefin-based resin composition. More particularly, it relates to a polyolefin-based resin composition for the calendering process with improved surface printability, which can be directly printed without application of an adhesive.
2. Background of the Related Art
When the surface of a conventional polyolefin-based resin composition for the calendering process is printed with a commercially available ink or paint, the printing layer and the calendered substrate are seriously peeled off from each other, whereby it is necessary to apply an adhesive, which is called a primer, for printing.
The conventional polyolefin-based resins for the calendering process cannot be surface-printed without application of an adhesive and thus, the processing plant indispensably include an adhesive applying line. This means addition of an expensive processing facility and cost increase of raw materials for an adhesive.
Therefore, it has been urgently desired to develop a polyolefin-based resin, upon the surface of which printing can be readily performed without use of an adhesive.
Korean Patent Application No. 2000-0044677 disclosed a polypropylene-based composition for decoration sheet which can be applied to the calendering process, and a method for preparing a polypropylene film and sheet using the same. However, it had a problem in that the printing cannot be performed without a primer.
Also, Korean Patent Application No. 2004-0034987 disclosed a synthetic resin for a top coating of a decoration sheet which is environmentally friendly and can be adhered without an adhesive. However, it had problems in that it cannot be applied to the calendering process, causing significant deterioration in productivity.